Birthday Cake
by Zhena HiK
Summary: 11/11/13. Cumplir años siempre te hace reflexionar un poco, y recibir ese detalle especial por parte de un amigo tuyo, es mejor. Shonen-ai. Zoro


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, ésta es una historia completamente hecha por y para fans. Simple entretenimiento personal.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai—Yaoi suave Pareja: Zoro&Luffy

**Notas: **Esto nació de mi necesidad por leer algo de ésta pareja, y qué mejor que escribirlo para el cumpleaños de mi más grande amor, y el de Luffy. Roronoa Zoro, feliz cumpleaños a él. No estoy segura cuántos cumpla pero es lo de menos, repito sólo quería que su cumpleaños no pasara desapercibido. Gracias de antemano por leer.

—_βīятhđαy C__ɑ__ĸə—_

Era su cumpleaños número 20, pero en realidad no era una persona que acostumbrara festejar el día en que nació, ya que después de todo, sólo estaba consciente que había sido ese día porque un papel que llevaba consigo lo decía, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuese verdad. Ahí también venía su nombre impreso, Roronoa Zoro.

Desde niño fue lo que conoció y le gustaba su nombre, así que fuese o no ese su verdadero nombre, lo adoptó como suyo. No se le podía culpar por tener poco conocimiento sobre estas cosas cuando había sido un niño que se crió prácticamente solo, vagando de una casa hogar a otra hasta que llegó al dojo en donde encontró a su amiga de la infancia Kuina y a su padre, quienes con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en la _familia _que nunca pudo tener.

Aunque después de todo, no creía que le hubiera hecho falta tener una familia convencional, ya que el crecer de este modo le habían llenado de coraje para salir adelante por sí solo sin esperar nada de los demás, aunque debía admitir que desde que había decidido _–casi a fuerzas- _zarpar hacia el mar abierto siendo un pirata junto a su capitán Monkey D. Luffy, las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

En aquella embarcación se había convertido en una persona distinta, tal vez no una mejor, pero sí una diferente a la solitaria que solía ser. Su capitán y sus amigos estaban lejos de tener una vida ejemplar, con recuerdos de familias típicas, pero podían decir que ellos ahora estaban involucrados en una familia, la más atípica y poco convencional que alguien pudiera tener en la vida, la más loca y peligrosa en muchas ocasiones, pero el hecho de no estar solo en esos momentos le era grato, aunque tal vez fuesen palabras que nunca alguien las alcanzaría a escuchar de sus labios, seguramente morirían con él en su pensamiento.

…Aún así, estaba seguro que ellos lo sabían, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero creía que las acciones eran más contundentes que una simple frase llena de palabras cursis.

En esos momentos se hallaba en la parte alta del barco, desde donde miraba hacia el horizonte mientras bebía, no podía negarlo, esos momentos tranquilos eran unos de los mejores.

Pero esa tranquilidad en aquel barco es imposible y pronto escuchó el estruendo de su capitán que como siempre seguro había hecho enojar al cocinero pervertido y ahora era el turno de salir huyendo. Lo que no esperaba, era verlo atravesar la puerta de la habitación donde él estaba.

— ¡Zoro! – llegó Luffy gritando, llevaba un plato que aunque ahora estaba vacío, parecía haber contenido comida ya que aún estaba sucio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Luffy?, ¿Por qué traes ese plato vacío? – la pregunta llevaba genuina curiosidad.

— Era para ti, un pastel. – sonrió grande

— Oooh… ya veo.

— Sólo que, me lo comí. – dijo lamiendo uno de sus dedos que aún contenían restos de la dulce cubierta.

— Bueno, dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta. – sonrió divertido.

— Aún puedes probar un poco, vamos, prueba, ¡está delicioso! – se acercó estirando uno de sus dedos con el cual había limpiado del plato los restos de la espumosa y deliciosa cubierta.

Zoro le miró divertido y abrió su boca, permitiendo que Luffy introdujera su dedo índice en ella, el cual limpió con cuidado hasta el último residuo.

— ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Luffy una vez recuperó su dedo.

Zoro se puso de pie, llevaba impresa una sonrisa poco usual en su rostro, mientras se acercó bastante a Luffy que aún estaba de pie frente a él.

— ¿Me darías a probar un poco más? – indagó

— Ya no queda en el plato… - dijo mirando aquella pieza que aún llevaba en sus manos.

— No importa. – dijo quitándoselo y arrojando aquello que poco le importaba. – Sé otro modo en que puedo probarlo. – y dicho aquello tomó a su capitán por la cintura y unió sus labios a los de éste, convirtiendo rápido aquel nexo en uno más atrevido en el que su lengua se permitió vagar por la cavidad ajena, probando el sabor dulce que aún permanecía en Luffy. – Gracias por mi pastel. – agradeció una vez se separó.

Sabía que Luffy no había sido el que lo cocinó, ya que su capitán era incapaz de terminar de cocinar algo sin antes comerse todos los ingredientes en el proceso. Pero poco le importaba aquello, su atención estaba en otro asunto.

Luffy pareció procesar lo más rápido que pudo aquella unión tan íntima que no había compartido antes con nadie, pero que le había hecho sentir una arrolladora sensación en su estómago, casi tan fuerte como la comida lo hacía sentir, y quiso volver a probar.

…Y Zoro le permitió probar, una y otra y otra vez, las veces que fuese necesario para que su capitán, tan despistado que era, entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo, y porqué. Aunque tal vez fuera mucho pedir, quizás se lo debería explicar, después de todo él tuvo mucho tiempo para entenderlo y aceptarlo, por eso ahora le era tan claro.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Zoro. – quizás ese sería el mejor pastel de cumpleaños que había probado.

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"_La magia del primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin."  
Benjamin Disraelí_

—_Z&L_—

11/11/13

¡Feliz cumpleaños Zoro! :D

Bien, no me juzguen mucho, lo escribí rápido, sólo deseaba aportar algo en su día, ya que con la pena busqué algo para leer y no había nada nuevo en español y en inglés hay puro FemLuffy, y aunque respeto los gustos ajenos, para mí eso no es yaoi, o es _disfrazar _el yaoi y no me gusta, Luffy es masculino, Zoro también, punto. No trato de ofender, sólo doy mi humilde y personal opinión.

Eso me puso triste, así que fue corto pero aporté algo. Si llegaste hasta este punto, te agradezco por leer y también por dejar tu comentario, siempre me llena de gusto recibir alguno.


End file.
